ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapoutland Pro Wrestling
KPW History 2004-2007 It All Begins Kapoutland Pro Wrestling was first founded in late 2004/early 2005 at the Kapoutland message board.(http://www.kapoutland.net) It was a way for the members of the board to participate in an online e-fed. Around June 2005, due to various reasons, the original incarnation of KPW was shut down. The final PPV, which was to consist of a huge Royal Rumble match featuring the entire roster with the winner becoming the KPW World Heavyweight Champion, never took place. Rebirth Kapoutman, the original owner of KPW, then passed the reigns over to Reverend Psycho (now known as Psycho James). Psycho was a frequent poster at the WrestleCrap forums. (http://realwrestlecrap.proboards39.com/index.cgi) Psycho planted the seeds for a KPW resurrection with his first show, titled the Kaos Tournament. While this wasn't Psycho's first show written on the boards, that was the Official WrestleCrap Forums Royal Rumble, it was the first one that featured the style of writing and booking synonymous with KPW. After getting the blessing from Kapoutman, Psycho resurrected KPW and announced the first ever KPW show, National Nightmare. At first, KPW went by the moniker "Kaos Pro Wrestling," but this was a fake name to hide Psycho's intentions. At GWE Crap Bottom, Reverend Psycho laid a beating on GWE owner DMR and introduced everyone to Kapoutman. KPW declared war on GWE and was renamed Kapoutland Pro Wrestling, in homage to the original KPW. This development lead Psycho to create a new home for KPW, so the efed was moved from the WC boards to its own site. In the formative months, KPW and GWE both worked together, in sharing talent, and feuded viciously. DMR was fighting off the Ministry of Kapoutman, led by Reverend Psycho. Both men kept getting in each other's way. Psycho went so far as to buy out GWE using a consortium simply to shut it down and kill his opposition. Unfortunately for the Ministry, that didn't quite happen. While Psycho did fire DMR, that didn't stop him from laying out Psycho at Revolution. DMR challenged him to put GWE ownership on the line in a Hell in a Cell match at KPW Awakening. DMR won and GWE was separated from KPW. Psycho was assaulted by his mentor Kapoutman after the match. While Psycho ran the day to day operations, Kapoutman was still the legal owner of KPW. Both men fought for control of the company. Eventually, Psycho won out, becoming sole owner of KPW and ridding himself of the Ministry of Kapoutman. KPW was entering a new era which would dawn at the Kaos Tournament. Twenty-four elite athletes vied for the top prize in KPW that night, with DMR winning. However, a mysterious appearance by La Parka would be the precursor to a tragic loss to the company. Psycho had booked La Parka as one of two mystery opponents in the Kaos Tournament. He fought DMR in the first round, but got disqualified. He then revealed a Ministry of Kapoutman symbol on his attire. Seemingly aligned with Kapoutman, La Parka arrived in KPW, intent on creating turmoil. Soon after this revelation, La Parka vanished, and so did Psycho James. The Tundra Era Citing personal reasons, Psycho James reluctantly resigned from KPW. In his stead, Koko, D2, PrimeTyme and Hannibal took on the day to day operations of KPW. Keith Tundra was brought in as the owner of KPW. At first, fans didn't know what to expect. A press conference naming Keith owner let fans know that this was not going to be pleasant. Keith wanted to take KPW away from its violent ways. For months KPW suffered the tyranny of that old fart. However, the Keith Tundra era of KPW was about to come to an end. As KPW was primed to go to the next level with a new show, Ignition, the downfall of Keith Tundra was underway. At the end of the inaugural show, the lights went out on Tundra's boastful speech; when they came back, Tundra had been laid out by a mysterious assailant. Through the next few weeks, this mystery man made life miserable to Keith Tundra. Tundra became desperate to rid KPW of this man, so he baited him into a high stakes match at KPW Hungry for Blood. If the masked man wins, Tundra will leave Kapoutland Pro Wrestling. If the masked man loses, he must reveal himself. At Hungry for Blood, Tundra named himself the participant to face the newly dubbed "Mr. X," but he made the match No Holds Barred, which allowed Homefield Security to do all his dirty work. In a hard fought battle in which Tundra pulled out all the stops, he still lost to Mr. X. After laying out Tundra one last time, the mystery man unmasked, revealing his identity to be Psycho James. He had come home to KPW. The era of Tundra was over and a new era had begun. The Unholy Era Recently,though, a new era has taken over. With the death of Hannibal came the desecration of his grave by Sinister1. This caused an uproar in the Unholy Soldiers and ended up leading to the return of D2. With this, D2 sought to fight against KPW as a whole, beginning at KPW Revolution. A team of KPW Elite sought to fight off this new threat, but ended up losing in the main event of Revolution. This was a sign of things to come. Later on, several factions were on the brink of war. Among them were The Church of Sanch(Lead by "Alpha and Omega" Sanch Simmons), The Kaos Army(Lead by General Kaos), The Combine (Lead by Koko), The Unholy Soldiers(Lead by D2) & The KPW Elite(Lead by Psycho James). In the end, there was a match to decide who would be the dominant force in KPW. This was to be decided at KPW Insanity, which was renamed "Unholy War". The stakes were high, as not only were several factions threatened to be disbanded and titles to be vacated, but KPW itself was up for grabs, as Psycho James said he would sign over KPW to the winning faction of the match. At Unholy War, The 5 factions fought an epic match that hasn't been seen before and will never be equaled. At the end of the match, 2 factions were left standing, The KPW Elite & The Unholy Soldiers. Psycho James fought bravely with his team, but in the end, insurmountable odds lead to Psycho James being defeated by D2 and KPW now belonged to the Soldiers. The Unholy Era of KPW has begun. Recently, KPW has just come off the huge PPV spectacular, KPW Kaos Tournament. The stakes were high, as not only was the KPW World Championship on the line in the Chamber of FUN(An Elimination Chamber with FUN house-like elements), but many wrestlers had huge opportunities riding on victory in the tournaments. Psycho James had the biggest, as he had the opportunity to get a shot at regaining his company. However, he ended up getting cheated out of a victory by special referee D2 during his semi-final match. It wasn't the only trick D2 had in store that night, as he struck again after the main event. Mike Ragnal successfully retained his championship in the Chamber of FUN match against 5 other competitors. However, D2 came into the ring, and cited his open title shot contract he won at Double or Nothing nine months before and demanded a title shot at that moment. Mike Ragnal fought bravely and hard, but ended up losing the match and the title to D2. After the War... Psycho James did not take the loss laying down. He challenged D2 for a match, and D2 accepted. A "Fans Bring the Weapons" match was signed, and both men faced off with the fate of the company at stake. In the end, D2 pulls out a devastating maneuver and ended up sending James out of the company and into hell, a hell he hasn't returned from, and doubtful he ever will. Since that day, D2 has misused his power, pulling the puppet strings of most of the roster to fit his own sick, twisted agenda. All of the manipulations and all the horrors some of the roster members had to face can all be lead to D2 and his mind games. One in particular is Smarky, who D2 admitted to using as a puppet for many months. This lead to a World title match at KPW's biggest show, Double or Nothing. In a barbaric Stairway to Hell match, Smarky and D2 inflicted as much bodily harm on each other and themselves as they could. In the end, D2 dropped down to hell, as Smarky won the match and became the new KPW World Champion. As the end of Double or Nothing brings in the new offseason, how Smarky's reign shapes up and how D2 will react with losing his belt, as well as what kind of fallout happens with the rest of the KPW roster, are up to fate and time to decide. KPW announces the beginning of an off season On the advent of KPW Double or Nothing, it was announced that KPW would adopt an off season, one that would begin at the end of Double or Nothing, and end around April. This is to both relieve problems with shows and to alleviate problems with the talent. Even though no shows or PPVs will be shown during this time, talent were advised to still check in, for exclusive off season content. KPW Season 2008 The Return of KPW KPW returned to semi-action on May 2008. However, due to problems with management, all of the KPW shows in June were canceled. In the beginning of July, New KPW Head Nova James announced a new season calender and has called back several of the talents to keep KPW together. However, some talents, most noticeable Mike Ragnal, ended up leaving the company after too many problems with management.However, shows still continued and the remaining roster were put to work. 2008 Title Changes The KPW titles have changed hands a few times since. At the first PPV, Opening Bets, Chance Confidence defeated defending champion Ishmael Insane and 12 other wrestlers in a gauntlet match to become the new K-Division Champion. Then, at Awakening, Mike Corral defeat Smarky to become the new KPW World Champion. Finally, at Double Down, the Vanguard lost their tag titles to the team of EC Champion Mizzie and Danny Taylor. The Euro-Continental Title, though, was vacated after the champion, Mizzie, ended up not appearing at the PPV. On Ignition before the Road to Glory PPV, Hi Ke won a 10-Man Over the Top Gauntlet to become the new Euro-Continental Champion.At Road to Glory, Synthy Eris took Mizzie's place and help Danny defend the tag titles. While Insane and Ke defended their titles, Sanch Simmons defeated both Merc and champion Mike Corral to be the third KPW World Champion of 2008. Sanch survived the Kaos Tournament, retaining his World title into Double or Nothing. He, however, did not retain at the event, as he lost the World title to former champion Mike Corral. Also, Merc defeated Hi Ke to win his 6th Euro-Continental Title, and Nightmare got his first title, as he defeated Ishmael Insane in a ladder match for the K-Division Title. Also, after successfully defending the former KPW Tag Team Champs, The Boogie knight 3000, Synthy Eris and Danny Taylor ended up getting their titles stripped from them, as they were retired. The End of The Unholy Era Before the end of the 2008 season, Sinister1 challenged D2 to a match at Double or Nothing. What was supposed to be a simple grudge matched ended up turning into a Buried Alive match that would show the loser leaving KPW forever. At Double or Nothing, both wrestlers attacked each other, and brawled around the ring. In the middle of the match, D2's fellow Soldiers, Synthy Eris and Mike Corral, walked out and ambushed Sinister. While it looked like D2 would win, Corral turned on his team and took out both Synthy and D2. He place them both in the grave and buried them both alive, giving Sinister the win and making D2 leave KPW. KPW Season 2009 At the Post-Season Press Conference, Nova James officially took over for D2 as owner and runner of KPW. Soon after assuming control, Nova James announced that the PPV calender for 09 and possibly onwards has been shortened from 9 PPVs to 4, with Opening Bets being the first return show on March 1. KPW also had two different events before the return, with KPW wrestlers heading to Japan, and a small tournament for new talent. On March 1, KPW returned with the "Opening Bets" PPV. All of the titles have changed hands, as the former champs of the Euro-Continental and K-division, Hi Ke and Ishmael Insane, regained their titles. Also, Sinister1 won the KPW world title for the first time, defeating Mike Corral. However, Sinister1 lost the title back to Corral at the next PPV, National Nightmare. Soon after Opening Bets, a new faction debuted in KPW, as three individuals calling themselves Alpha Xi Omega made their presence known. While their impact on the company is not yet known, they have mentioned how they wish to be the beginning, middle and end of KPW. Two members of the group, Scotty Omega and Sara Xi, were victorious in their debut matches against Hi Ke and Merc, respectively. The leader himself, Johnny Alpha, made himself known, as he helped Sinister lose at National Nightmare and give Mike Corral the win. KPW held their last show on November 18, Double or Nothing. On the show, JD Covill defeated Joker in their first ever meeting, and Ishmael Insane retained his title over Danny Taylor, Synthy Eris, and Madison. MErc won the Euro-Continental Championship over a returning Skitzo, and Psycho James returned to soundly defeat old nemesis Kapoutman. Finally, Mike Coral retained the World title over D2 in the main event Stairway to Hell match. As the show closed, several wrestlers came out to celebrate with beer and drinks, as they celebrated with fans the end of KPW. Last champions KPW World Champion: Mike Corral KPW Euro-Continental Champion: Merc KPW K-Division Champion: Ishmael Insane Category:Federations Category:Defunct federations Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012